Luke's Story
by Songbreeze Swifteye
Summary: a long poem about Luke the warrior, base on the novel, Legend of Luke. it took days to write do please read and review!


This is Luke's story, from the novel Legend of Luke, from Luke's point of view, written as a poem. It's the longest poem I've ever written. I worked hard on it. It took quite a lot time, so please review!  
  
Luke's Story  
  
By Sarah Leung  
  
  
  
I was born a fearless warrior  
  
And did become my mouse tribe's leader.  
  
Saint Ninian's was my birthplace and home  
  
But evil Greeneye forced us to roam.  
  
From "his" land, our home, he drove us forth.  
  
We had no choice but to travel north  
  
Toward cliffs and caves, near a sandy shore  
  
Where I thought there'd be peace, not more war.  
  
I had a quiet, determined wife  
  
With whom I planned to spend all my life.  
  
I should have known that trouble would come  
  
Thinkin' back, how could I e'er have been so dumb?  
  
Two days after new life had begun,  
  
My wife Sayna gave birth to a son.  
  
Silent mousebabe, I named him Martin.  
  
He had the warrior's spirit in him.  
  
Three days later, we had a great feast.  
  
We suspected nothin', not one beast,  
  
Of Vilu Daskar and his vermin  
  
That to our new home, he'd be comin'.  
  
He came upon my tribe like a thief  
  
On that day that would cause so much grief.  
  
Vilu Daskar, curse his evil life,  
  
Had massacred my tribe, and my wife!  
  
My son was safe, with has grandmother.  
  
Apart from me, he had no other.  
  
Sayna, I'd never see you again!  
  
How I wished my life were at an end!  
  
Stayin' alive, I had but one will  
  
To find that evil stoat whom I'd kill.  
  
Though of my love, I was now deprived  
  
I lived for my tribe that had survived.  
  
In a cave, I stored and made weapons  
  
Teachin' and talkin' to my one son.  
  
We prepared and waited for a ship  
  
Of which I could gain commandership.  
  
One day we saw a ship with vermin.  
  
My tribe were frightened, but determined.  
  
We dug and covered a trench in the sand  
  
Upon which the vermin could not stand.  
  
They tried to get back to their ship, Greenhawk  
  
But we'd slaughtered them all. To some, came shock  
  
But better than being caught not alert  
  
And murdered like our families were.  
  
We patched up the ship all nice and well  
  
Until it was ready, we could tell,  
  
To set sail in the harsh wintry seas  
  
Moving swiftly at the slightest breeze.  
  
The ship, Martin named Sayna after  
  
One he had never known, his mother.  
  
He wished to go, but was not ready.  
  
I gave him my sword, he held steady.  
  
That winter afternoon, we set sail  
  
In the icy snow and raging gale.  
  
The seas settled down by the fourth day  
  
But the ship had drifted the wrong way.  
  
I decided to sail south further  
  
To find the stoat in warmer waters.  
  
I had taken with me Vurg and Coll,  
  
Denno, Dulam, Cardo, and Cordle.  
  
One early dawn, Cordle spotted land  
  
We anchored and waded to the sand.  
  
We were tryin' the onions and fruit  
  
When somebeast cried loud and at us did shoot.  
  
He was the Werrgoola he claimed  
  
As he came out, at his tree, he aimed.  
  
He was a hare, I had then realized  
  
Seeing us mice, he apologized.  
  
He stocked us with abundant vittles  
  
And water overflowin' trickles.  
  
In return, I took him, Beau, along  
  
Hopin' that this choice would not be wrong.  
  
Beau was a great cook, his food so good.  
  
He served generous portions, as hares would.  
  
With rations low, Beau started searchin'  
  
And discovered a silent island.  
  
The place made me really suspicious  
  
I knew we should have been more cautious.  
  
'Cept for me and Vurg, the crew ate fruit  
  
'Twas drugged, and arrows, vermin did shoot.  
  
All of the sudden, they disappeared.  
  
Snake and weasels we saw as we neared  
  
I thrust my blade into the snake's mouth.  
  
We went back to our ship, headin' south.  
  
Meanwhile Vilu Daskar got new slaves  
  
One among them would never behave.  
  
Her name was Ranguvar Foeseeker.  
  
The vermin called her a berserker.  
  
She bit the ear off slave driver, Bullflay  
  
But her, Vilu Daskar would not slay.  
  
Soon the pirate stoat sighted our ship  
  
Before my crew could even know it.  
  
Once she lurched, throwin' Beau to the sea.  
  
We all missed his presence terribly.  
  
We stopped at Twin Islands' rolling hills  
  
Not knowin' what was to come was ill.  
  
The vermin caught us while unaware  
  
Sank our ship and took us on theirs.  
  
Cardo was dead, the others prob'ly died  
  
But Denno, Dulam, and I had survived.  
  
I launched myself at the pirate stoat  
  
And with bloodlight, throttled his gurglin' throat.  
  
Slaves of the stoat, the oars, we were chained to.  
  
All I felt was grief for my slain crew.  
  
When I saw Ranguvar Foeseeker,  
  
I knew at once she was a warrior.  
  
I vowed with her to defeat them all,  
  
The vermin and stoat, before I fall.  
  
We tricked Vilu to thinkin' I had treasure  
  
At my tribe's homeland, hopin' to lure  
  
Him there where surely Martin, my son,  
  
Now grown, would know what to do, should we come.  
  
At the Death Pit, where the slaves pulled oars,  
  
The squirrel heaved the chain's staple till sore.  
  
Soon we'd be able to set slaves free  
  
And a ray of hope would shine for me.  
  
Meanwhile, Vurg and Beau had both survived.  
  
They were soon together and alive!  
  
A sea lion and dolphins had brought them  
  
Where Goreleech had anchored at an island.  
  
They stole food and weapons from the crew  
  
And gave them to us, for chains, to cut through.  
  
He scared the vermin as Sea Bogle, Beau.  
  
Soon we could do somethin', yes, I knew!  
  
The seas grew colder as we drew near.  
  
Bound to the steering wheel, I did steer.  
  
All I could see was abandoned land  
  
And with a heavy ache, my heart sank.  
  
My hope went out like a dyin' light  
  
But I knew I must out up a fight.  
  
I sailed the ship straight toward the tall rocks  
  
Shouted "Dead ahead!!!"; the slaves were unlocked.  
  
The squirrel arrived before Goreleech could wreck,  
  
Killin' many vermin on the ship's deck.  
  
For once in Daskar's life, fear he could feel,  
  
And he slashed at me chained to the wheel.  
  
I crushed him in a death grip and did laugh  
  
As the ship struck rock and was shorn in half.  
  
I know now that I can rest at last  
  
The miseries of my life now past. 


End file.
